wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Quo vadis/Rozdział 24
Lecz począł się również obawiać, by jakaś niewczesna pomoc z zewnątrz nie zburzyła mu radości. Chilo mógł dać znać o jego zniknięciu prefektowi miasta lub wyzwoleńcom w domu - a w takim razie wtargnięcie wigilów było prawdopodobne. Przez głowę przeleciała mu wprawdzie myśl, że wówczas mógłby kazać pochwycić Ligię i zamknąć ją w swoim domu, lecz czuł, że tego uczynić nie powinien - i nie zdoła. Był człowiekiem samowolnym, zuchwałym i dość zepsutym, a w potrzebie nieubłaganym, nie był jednakże ni Tygellinem, ni Neronem. Życie wojskowe pozostawiło mu pewne poczucie sprawiedliwości, wiary i tyle sumienia, iż rozumiał, że taki postępek byłby czymś potwornie podłym. Byłby może wreszcie zdolny dopuścić się go w napadzie złości i w pełni sił, ale w tej chwili był zarazem rozczulony i chory, więc chodziło mu o to tylko, by nikt nie stanął między nim a Ligią. Zauważył zaś ze zdziwieniem, że od chwili gdy Ligia stanęła po jego stronie, ani ona sama, ani Kryspus nie żądają od niego żadnych zapewnień, tak jak gdyby byli pewni, że w razie potrzeby obroni ich jakaś moc nadprzyrodzona. Winicjusz, w którego głowie - od czasu jak słyszał w Ostrianum naukę i opowiadanie Apostoła - poczęła się plątać i zacierać różnica między rzeczami możliwymi a niemożliwymi, nie był także zbyt daleki od przypuszczenia, że tak by być mogło. Jednakże biorąc rzeczy trzeźwiej, sam przypomniał im, co mówił o Greku, i znów zażądał, by sprowadzono mu Chilona. Kryspus zgodził się na to i postanowiono wysłać Ursusa. Winicjusz, który w ostatnich dniach przed Ostrianum często, lubo bez skutku, wysyłał był niewolników swych do Chilona, wskazał Ligowi dokładnie jego mieszkanie, po czym skreśliwszy kilka słów na tabliczce rzekł zwróciwszy się do Kryspa: - Daję tabliczkę, gdyż to jest człowiek podejrzliwy i chytry, który często, wzywany przeze mnie, kazał odpowiadać ludziom moim, że nie ma go w domu, czynił to zaś zawsze, gdy nie znając dla mnie dobrych nowin obawiał się mojego gniewu. - Bylem go znalazł, to go przyprowadzę, czy będzie chciał, czy nie - odpowiedział Ursus. Po czym wziąwszy płaszcz wyszedł śpiesznie. Odnaleźć kogoś w Rzymie nie było łatwo, nawet przy najlepszych wskazówkach, ale Ursusowi pomagał w takich razach instynkt człowieka leśnego, a zarazem i wielka znajomość miasta, tak że po niejakim czasie znalazł się w mieszkaniu Chilona. Nie poznał go jednak. Poprzednio widział go tylko raz w życiu, i do tego w nocy. Wreszcie tamten wyniosły i pewny siebie starzec, który go namawiał do zamordowania Glauka, tak był niepodobny do tego zgiętego we dwoje ze strachu Greka, że nikt nie mógł przypuścić, iż obaj stanowią jedną osobę. Chilo też, pomiarkowawszy, że Ursus patrzę na niego jak na człowieka zupełnie obcego, ochłonął z pierwszego wrażenia. Widok tabliczki z pismem Winicjusza uspokoił go jeszcze bardziej. Nie groziło mu przynajmniej podejrzenie, że wprowadził go umyślnie w zasadzkę. Pomyślał przy tym, że chrześcijanie nie zabili Winicjusza widocznie dlatego, że nie ośmielili się podnieść ręki na osobę tak znakomitą. "A zatem Winicjusz osłoni i mnie w potrzebie - rzekł sobie w duchu - albowiem nie wzywa mnie przecie po to, by mnie dać zabić." Nabrawszy więc nieco ducha, spytał: - Dobry człowieku, zali przyjaciel mój, szlachetny Winicjusz, nie przysłał po mnie lektyki? - Nogi mam popuchnięte i iść tak daleko nie mogę. - Nie - odrzekł Ursus - pójdziemy piechotą. - A jeśli odmówię? - Nie czyń tego, gdyż pójść musisz. - I pójdę, ale z własnej chęci. Inaczej nikt by mnie nie zmusił, albowiem jestem człowiekiem wolnym i przyjacielem prefekta miasta. Jako mędrzec, posiadam również sposoby na przemoc - i umiem zamieniać ludzi w drzewa i zwierzęta. Ale pójdę - pójdę! Wdzieję tylko płaszcz jeszcze nieco cieplejszy i kaptur, aby mnie nie poznali niewolnicy tej dzielnicy - inaczej bowiem zatrzymywaliby nas ustawicznie, aby całować moje ręce. To rzekłszy nawdział inny płaszcz, na głowę zaś spuścił galicki obszerny kaptur, z obawy, by Ursus nie przypomniał sobie jego rysów, gdy wyjdą na większe światło. - Gdzie mnie prowadzisz? - spytał po drodze Ursusa. - Na Zatybrze. - Niedawno jestem w Rzymie i nigdy tam nie byłem, ale i tam żyją zapewne ludzie, którzy kochają cnotę. Ale Ursus, który był człowiekiem naiwnym i który słyszał Winicjusza mówiącego, iż Grek był z nim na cmentarzu Ostrianum, a potem widział, gdy wchodzili z Krotonem do domu, w którym mieszkała Ligia, zatrzymał się na chwilę i rzekł: - Nie kłam, stary człowieku, albowiem dziś byłeś z Winicjuszem na Ostrianum i pod naszą bramą. - Ach! - rzekł Chilo - więc to wasz dom stoi na Zatybrzu? Od niedawna jestem w Rzymie i nie wiem dobrze, jak się zwą różne dzielnice. Tak jest, przyjacielu! Byłem pod waszą bramą i zaklinałem pod nią w imię cnoty Winicjusza, by nie wchodził. Byłem i w Ostrianum, a wiesz dlaczego? Oto od pewnego czasu pracuję nad nawróceniem Winicjusza i chciałem, aby posłuchał najstarszego z apostołów. Niech światło przeniknie do jego duszy i do twojej! Wszakże jesteś chrześcijaninem i wszak pragniesz, aby prawda zapanowała nad fałszem? - Tak jest - odrzekł z pokorą Ursus. Chilonowi wróciła zupełnie odwaga. - Winicjusz jest to pan możny - rzekł - i przyjaciel cezara. Często on jeszcze słucha podszeptów złego ducha, ale gdyby choć włos spadł z jego głowy, cezar pomściłby się na wszystkich chrześcijanach. - Nas większa moc strzeże. - Słusznie! Słusznie! Ale co zamierzacie uczynić z Winicjuszem? - spytał z nowym niepokojem Chilon. - Nie wiem. Chrystus nakazuje miłosierdzie. - Toś wyśmienicie powiedział. Pamiętaj o tym zawsze; inaczej będziesz się skwarzył w piekle jak kiszka na patelni. Ursus westchnął. Chilo zaś pomyślał, że z tym straszliwym w chwili pierwszego porywu człowiekiem zrobiłby zawsze, co by chciał. Więc pragnąc wiedzieć, jak rzeczy odbyły się przy porywaniu Ligii, pytał dalej głosem surowego sędziego: - Jak postąpiliście z Krotonem? Mów i nie zmyślaj. Ursus westchnął po raz drugi: - Powie ci to Winicjusz. - To się znaczy, że pchnąłeś go nożem lub zabiłeś pałką? - Byłem bezbronny. Grek nie mógł jednak oprzeć się podziwowi nad nadludzką siłą barbarzyńcy. - Niech cię Pluto!... To jest, chciałem powiedzieć: niech ci Chrystus przebaczy! Czas jakiś szli w milczeniu, po czym Chilo rzekł: - Nie ja cię zdradzę, ale strzeż się wigilów. - Ja boję się Chrystusa, nie wigilów. - I to słusznie. Nie masz cięższej winy nad zabójstwo. Będę się, za ciebie modlił, ale nie wiem, czy nawet moja modlitwa co wskóra - chyba że uczynisz ślub, iż nigdy w życiu nikogo nie tkniesz palcem. - Ja i tak nie zabijałem rozmyślnie - odpowiedział Ursus. Chilo jednak, który pragnął się na wszelki wypadek zabezpieczyć, nie przestawał obrzydzać w dalszym ciągu zabójstwa Ursusowi i zachęcać go do wykonania ślubu. Wypytywał też i o Winicjusza, lecz Lig odpowiadał na jego pytania niechętnie, powtarzając, że z ust samego Winicjusza usłyszy to, co usłyszeć powinien. Rozmawiając w ten sposób, przebyli wreszcie daleką drogę dzielącą mieszkanie Greka od Zatybrza i znaleźli się przed domem. Serce Chilona poczęło znów bić niespokojnie. Ze strachu wydało mu się, że Ursus poczyna spoglądać na niego jakimś łakomym. wzrokiem. "Mała mi pociecha - mówił sobie - jeśli mnie zabije niechcący, i wolałbym w każdym razie, aby go ruszył paraliż, a razem z nim i wszystkich Ligów, co daj, Zeusie, jeśli potrafisz." Tak rozmyślając zatulał się coraz mocniej w swoją galicką gunię, powtarzając, iż boi się chłodu. Wreszcie, gdy przebywszy sień i pierwsze podwórze znaleźli się w korytarzu prowadzącym do ogródka domku, zatrzymał się nagle i rzekł: - Pozwól mi tchu nabrać, inaczej bowiem nie będę mógł rozmówić się z Winicjuszem i udzielić mu rad zbawiennych. To rzekłszy stanął - gdyż jakkolwiek powtarzał sobie, że żadne niebezpieczeństwo mu nie grozi, jednakże na myśl, że stanie wśród tych tajemniczych ludzi, których widział w Ostrianum, nogi trzęsły się nieco pod nim. Tymczasem z domku poczęły dochodzić uszu jego śpiewy. - Co to jest? - pytał. - Mówisz, żeś chrześcijaninem, a nie wiesz, że między nami jest zwyczaj po każdym posiłku wielbić Zbawiciela naszego śpiewaniem - odpowiedział Ursus. -Miriam z synem musiała już wrócić, a może i Apostoł jest z nimi, codziennie bowiem nawiedza wdowę i Kryspa. - Prowadź mnie wprost do Winicjusza. - Winicjusz jest w tej izbie, gdzie i wszyscy, bo ta jedna jest większa, a zresztą same ciemne cubicula, do których tylko spać chodzimy. Wejdźmy już - tam odpoczniesz. I weszli. W izbie było ciemnawo, wieczór był chmurny, zimowy, a płomień kilku kaganków niezupełnie rozpraszał mrok. Winicjusz raczej domyślił się, niż rozeznał w zakapturzonym człowieku Chilona, ten zaś ujrzawszy łoże w rogu izby i na nim Winicjusza, ruszył, nie patrząc na innych, wprost ku niemu - jakby w przekonaniu, że przy nim będzie mu najbezpieczniej. - O panie! czemuś nie słuchał moich rad! - zawołał składając ręce. - Milcz - rzekł Winicjusz - i słuchaj! Tu począł patrzeć bystro w oczy Chilona i mówić z wolna a dobitnie, jakby chciał, by każde jego słowo zrozumiane było jako rozkaz i zastało raz na zawsze w Chilonowej pamięci: - Kroto rzucił się na mnie, by mnie zamordować i ograbić - rozumiesz! Wówczas zabiłem go, ci zaś ludzie opatrzyli rany, jakie otrzymałem w walce z nim. Chilo od razu zrozumiał, że jeśli Winicjusz tak mówi, to chyba na mocy jakiegoś układu z chrześcijanami, a w takim razie chce, by mu wierzono. Poznał też to z jego twarzy, więc w jednej chwili, nie okazawszy ni powątpiewania, ni zdziwienia, podniósł oczy w górę i zawołał: - Łotr to był wierutny, panie! Wszakżem cię ostrzegał, byś mu nie ufał. Wszystkie moje nauki obijały się o jego głowę jak groch o ścianę. W całym Hadesie nie ma dla niego mąk dostatecznych. Bo kto nie może być uczciwym człowiekiem, ten poniekąd musi być łotrem; komuż zaś trudniej zostać uczciwym niż łotrowi? Ale żeby napadać na swego dobroczyńcę i pana tak wspaniałomyślnego... O, bogowie!... Tu jednak wspomniał, że w czasie drogi przedstawiał się Ursusowi jako chrześcijanin - i umilkł. Winicjusz rzekł: - Gdyby nie sica, którą miałem ze sobą, byłby mnie zabił. - Błogosławię tę chwilę, w której doradziłem ci wziąć choć nóż. Lecz Winicjusz zwrócił na Greka badawcze spojrzenie i spytał: - Coś czynił dziś? - Jak to? Czym ci, panie, nie powiedział, żem czynił śluby za twoje zdrowie? - I nic więcej? - I wybierałem się właśnie odwiedzić cię, gdy tamten dobry człowiek nadszedł i powiedział mi, że mnie wzywasz. - Oto jest tabliczka. Pójdziesz z nią do mego domu, odnajdziesz mego wyzwoleńca i oddasz mu ją. Napisano jest na niej, żem wyjechał do Benewentu. Powiesz Demasowi od siebie, żem to uczynił dziś rano, wezwany pilnym listem przez Petroniusza. Tu powtórzył z naciskiem: - Wyjechałem do Benewentu - rozumiesz? - Wyjechałeś, panie! Rano żegnałem cię przecie przy Porta Capena - i od czasu twego wyjazdu taka ogarnia mnie tęsknota, że jeśli twa wspaniałomyślność jej nie utuli, zakwilę się na śmierć, jak nieszczęsna żona Zethosa z żalu po Itylu. Winicjusz, lubo chory i nawykły do giętkości Greka, nie mógł jednak wstrzymać uśmiechu. Rad był przy tym, że Chilo w lot go zrozumiał, więc rzekł: - Zatem dopiszę, by ci łzy obtarto. Daj mi kaganek. Chilo, uspokojony już zupełnie, wstał i uczyniwszy kilka kroków w stronę kominka, zdjął jeden z palących się na murku kaganków. Lecz gdy kaptur zesunął się przy tej czynności z jego głowy i światło padło wprost na jego twarz, Glaukus zerwał się z ławy i zbliżywszy się szybko, stanął przed nim. - Nie poznajesz mnie, Cefasie? - spytał. I w głosie jego było coś tak strasznego, że dreszcz przebiegł wszystkich obecnych. Chilo podniósł kaganek i upuścił go Brawie w tej chwili na ziemię - po czym zgiął się we dwoje i począł jęczeć: - Nie jestem... nie jestem!... litości! Glaukus zaś zwrócił się w stronę wieczerzających i rzekł: - Oto jest człowiek, który zaprzedał i zgubił mnie i rodzinę moją!... Historia jego była znaną i wszystkim chrześcijanom, i Winicjuszowi, który dlatego tylko nie domyślił się, kim jest ów Glaukus, że mdlejąc ustawicznie z bólu przy opatrunku, nazwiska jego nie słyszał. Lecz dla Ursusa krótka ta chwila, w połączeniu ze słowami Glauka, była jakby błyskawicą w ciemności. Rozpoznawszy Chilona, jednym skokiem znalazł się przy nim, chwycił go za ramiona i wygiąwszy je w tył, zawołał: - On to namówił mnie, bym zamordował Glauka! - Litości! - jęczał Chilo - oddam wam... Panie! - zawołał zwracając głowę do Winicjusza - ratuj mnie! Tobiem zaufał, wstaw się za mną... Twój list... odniosę. Panie! panie!... Lecz Winicjusz, który najobojętniej ze wszystkich patrzył na to, co zaszło, raz dlatego, że wszystkie sprawy Greka były mu znane, a po wtóre, że serce jego nie znało, co to litość, rzekł: - Zakopcie go w ogrodzie: list poniesie kto inny. Chilonowi wydało się, że słowa te są ostatecznym wyrokiem. Kości jego poczęły trzeszczeć w strasznych rękach Ursusa, oczy zachodziły łzami z bólu. - Na waszego Boga! litości! - wołał - jestem chrześcijaninem!... Pax vobiscum! jestem chrześcijaninem, a jeśli mi nie wierzycie, ochrzcijcie mnie jeszcze raz, jeszcze dwa, jeszcze dziesięć razy! Glauku, to pomyłka! Pozwólcie mi mówić! Uczyńcie mnie niewolnikiem... Nie zabijajcie mnie! Litości!... I głos jego, dławiony bólem, słabł coraz bardziej, gdy wtem za stołem podniósł się Apostoł Piotr, przez chwilę chwiał swą białą głową zniżając ją ku piersiom i oczy miał zamknięte, ale następnie otworzył je i rzekł wśród ciszy: - A oto powiedział nam Zbawiciel: "Jeśliby twój brat zgrzeszył przeciw tobie, strofuj go; a jeśliby żałował, odpuść mu. A jeśliby siedmkroć na dzień zgrzeszył przeciw tobie i siedmkroć nawrócił się k`tobie mówiąc: - Żal ci mi! - odpuść mu!" Po czym zapadła cisza jeszcze większa. Glaukus stał długi czas z twarzą nakrytą dłońmi, wreszcie odjął je i rzekł: - Cefasie, niech ci tak Bóg odpuści krzywdy moje, jako ja ci je w imię Chrystusa odpuszczam. A Ursus uwolniwszy ramiona Greka dodał zaraz: - Niech mi tak Zbawiciel będzie miłościwy, jako i ja ci odpuszczam. Ów upadł na ziemię i wsparty na niej rękoma, kręcił głową jak zwierz schwytany w sidła, rozglądając się naokół i czekając, skąd śmierć przyjdzie. Oczom i uszom jeszcze nie wierzył i nie śmiał spodziewać się przebaczenia. Lecz z wolna wracała mu przytomność, tylko zsiniałe wargi trzęsły mu się jeszcze z przerażenia. Tymczasem Apostoł rzekł: - Odejdź w spokoju! Chilo powstał, lecz nie mógł jeszcze przemówić. Mimo woli zbliżył się do łoża Winicjusza, jakby jeszcze szukając u niego opieki, albowiem nie miał dotąd czasu pomyśleć, że ów, jakkolwiek korzystał z jego usług i był poniekąd jego wspólnikiem, potępił go, gdy tymczasem ci właśnie, przeciw którym służył, przebaczyli. Myśl ta miała mu przyjść później. Obecnie we wzroku jego widać było tylko zdumienie i niedowierzanie. Jakkolwiek umiarkował już, że mu przebaczono, chciał jednak jak najprędzej wynieść głowę spośród tych niepojętych ludzi, których dobroć przerażała go prawie równie, jak przerażałoby okrucieństwo. Zdawało mu się, że gdyby dłużej został, zaszłoby znów coś niespodzianego, więc stanąwszy nad Winicjuszem, począł mówić przerywanym głosem: - Daj, panie, list! Daj list! I porwawszy tabliczkę, którą mu podał Winicjusz, wybił jeden pokłon chrześcijanom, drugi choremu i chyłkiem, sunąc przy samej ścianie, wypadł za drzwi. W ogródku, gdy ogarnęła go ciemność, strach jeżył mu znów włosy na głowie, był bowiem pewny, że Ursus wypadnie za nim i zabije go wśród nocy. Byłby uciekał ze wszystkich sił, ale nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeńsbwa, po chwili zaś uczyniły się zupełnie bezwładne, albowiem Ursus istotnie stanął przy nim. Chilo upadł twarzą na ziemię i począł jęczeć: - Urbanie... W imię Chrystusa... Lecz Urban rzekł: - Nie bój się. Apostoł kazał mi wywieść cię za bramę, abyś nie zabłądził w ciemności, a jeślić sił brak, to odprowadzę cię do domu. Chilo podniósł twarz. - Co mówisz? Co?... Nie zabijesz mnie? - Nie! nie zabiję cię, a jeślim chwycił cię zbyt silnie i nadwyrężył ci kości, to mi odpuść. - Pomóż mi wstać - rzekł Grek. - Nie zabijesz mnie? Co? Wyprowadź mnie na ulicę, dalej sam pójdę. Ursus podniósł go z ziemi jak piórko i postawił na nogach, potem zaś prowadził przez ciemne przejście na drugie podwórze, z którego wychodziło się do sieni i na ulicę. W korytarzu Chilo powtarzał znów w duszy: "Już po mnie!", i dopiero gdy znaleźli się na ulicy, ochłonął i rzekł: - Dalej sam pójdę. - Pokój niech będzie z tobą! - I z tobą, i z tobą!... Daj mi odetchnąć. I po odejściu Ursusa odetchnął całą piersią. rękoma macnął się po pasie i biodrach, jakby chcąc się przekonać, że żyje, i ruszył śpiesznym krokiem przed siebie. Lecz uszedłszy kilkadziesiąt kroków stanął i rzekł: - Czemu jednak oni mnie nie zabili? I pomimo iż już z Eurycjuszem rozmawiał o nauce chrześcijańskiej, pomimo rozmowy nad rzeką z Urbanem i pomimo wszystkiego, co słyszał na Ostrianum, nie umiał znaleźć na to pytanie odpowiedzi. góra strony Quo vadis 24